


strawberries.

by completeinx



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guess How Many Times Baby Was Said In This Fic, Hair Pulling Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Submission, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, biting kink, no beta we die like men, remember lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completeinx/pseuds/completeinx
Summary: Jinyoung ate a lot of strawberries, Byounggon was starting to wonder how his lips would look around him instead of a strawberry.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed.

Jinyoung’s gaze on Byounggon was full of intent when he bit into the strawberry. He let it hang in his mouth for a few moments, the sweetness of it bleeding onto his tongue before he chewed again. His lips had been painted a faint pink over the last hour, Byounggon stared, and stared, and stared.

A towel hung around Byounggon’s neck, eyes fixated onto the subject of the desires flooding through his head - Jinyoung. Jinyoung didn’t have any complaints. Even when they were on stage only a few hours ago, he could feel Byounggon’s eyes burning into the back of his head, and once he  _ had _ turned around, the look in his eyes was one he hadn’t seen before, there was desire in it.

Jinyoung swallowed the remainder of the strawberry, the sugary coating still present on his lips. He threw the top part of it into the bin and sauntered over to Byounggon, pressing his chest against his bare back, “you were staring at me earlier, weren’t you? Even Seunghun hyung pointed it out to me in the van."

Against his hot skin, the coolness of Jinyoung provided Byounggon with a temporary sense of relief, until he felt Jinyoung’s fingers tracing around his waist, touch as light as butterflies but each press of his fingertips against his body felt like it would burn his skin. 

His hands trailed from his waist down to the inside of Byounggon’s thighs, gripping at his skin and kneading the soft flesh. Byounggon would be lying if he said if that action alone didn't make his dick twitch. “You noticed? Did it make you nervous, baby?” Byounggon breathed out, turning around swiftly. 

His hands grasped Jinyoung's shoulders, pulling him onto his lap, Jinyoung's legs wrapped around his waist. "Did you think about me fucking you in front of all those people, hm? Little slut." His breath ghosted against the junction between his collarbone and neck, and— oh, that one would surely leave a mark.

Byounggon was satisfied when he drew a startled whine out of his lips. "You're beautiful, baby," he whispered against his neck before working his way up to mouth, pressing a kiss, then another. 

He twisted the fabric of Jinyoung's silk shirt between his fingers, "what are the colors?" He pulled back and stared him in the eyes.

"Green, orange, red," Jinyoung's chest rose and fell with each word, face flustered just from a few kisses to his neck - it would be a fun night for Byounggon.

"And what color are we now?"

"Green."

"Tell me if you want me to stop, baby, okay?"

Byounggon moved him onto the bed he was sat on, placing him against the pillows by the headboard, "you're so, so pretty." He went to lick into Jinyoung's mouth, the sugar of the strawberries transferred to him in seconds.

Jinyoung moaned beneath him, shaking a little. Byounggon threaded his fingers through Jinyoung's hair and tugged. The whimper that left Jinyoung's lips went straight to his cock.

Jinyoung rolled his hips up and brushed their crotches together and that felt really good, like  _ really _ good.

He looked wrecked when they pulled away, hair askew, Byounggon wondered if he looked as wrecked as Jinyoung did.

"Let me suck you off, hyung." Jinyoung stumbled out, voice rough and  _ needy _ , any previous softness in his eyes now drowned out with submission — and Byounggon felt something within him change.

"Dirty slut, huh? Would do anything to have something fill your mouth, wouldn't you?" He growled out, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans off along with his undergarments and throwing them off into some corner of their hotel room. His cock sprang free, hard and red at the tip, slapping softly against his stomach.

Once again, Jinyoung is fascinated.

Jinyoung shuffled closer to Byounggon, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, tugging once, twice, before taking the head into his mouth. Precum spilled out on his tongue almost immediately. Bitter, salty. But he still lapped it all up and swallowed it down, he slid his mouth further down it, feeling it throb as Byounggon moaned.

"Baby.. oh god.. you're so good, you know?" Jinyoung looked up through his eyelashes, the sight of Byounggon looking so fucked out already, he instinctively rutted his hips into nothing. "Does sucking daddy's cock make you flustered, baby? Want daddy to fuck your pretty little mouth?"

_ Daddy… daddy.  _ Byounggon hadn't used that word before, but Jinyoung didn't care. He tried to nod and speak a reponse but it just came out as an unintelligible mumble against his cock, the vibrations causing Byounggoun to buck his hips, Jinyoung gagged lightly and tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"Okay, okay, baby, I heard you, yeah? Daddy heard you." Jinyoung's pants felt too tight, quickly becoming claustrophobic down there, he whimpered and looked at Byounggon again.

Byounggon gently pulled himself from Jinyoung's mouth, reaching his hand back into his hair and patting gently, ignoring his own issue for a second there. "Shh, shh, don't cry, daddy will help you, okay?" He pressed a kiss to Jinyoung's temple, unbuckling the pants he was wearing and pulling them down slowly, along with his boxers.

He tentatively placed his hands on Jinyoung's thighs, trailing them up to his leaking cock, brushing the pad of his thumb over the tip, Jinyoung's mouth dropped slightly and then a moan came out, filling the air around him.

Even though Byounggon had heard it many times before, it was still one of the most beautiful sounds to him.

"I… I can do it later, daddy, jus' wanna help you," he stuttered out, reaching down to grab at Byounggon's hand, stopping his movement.

"Are you sure, baby?"

Jinyoung nodded eagerly, moving back onto his knees and looked up at him, and Byounggon couldn't refuse. "Okay, I'll let you. Pinch my thigh if you want me to stop, I'd never want to hurt you, baby."

He was eager, and it showed.

Jinyoung's lips wrapped around the tip again, throat constricting around the width as he pushed himself down further. Once he felt Byounggon's neatly trimmed pubes against his nose he allowed himself to inhale.

He looked back at Byounggon and nodded.

He thrusted once, then twice, then again. His cock hit the back of Jinyoung's throat and he gagged, the tears that were sat in his eyes now spilling down his cheeks. 

Byounggoun let out a moan at the mere sight— how Jinyoung looked so  _ small _ , so fucked out beneath him like this. Tears were running down his cheeks, his cock was hard against his lower stomach and dripping precum. 

"You fucking slut… oh my god."

His balls slapped against Jinyoung's chin, the sound wet with the addition of the spit that had spilled from his lips. The back of his thighs burned from the way Jinyoung was scratching so hard, maybe there would be blood after this.

A weight began to build up in his stomach, he knew what was coming, his moans becoming more high pitched and dragged out. "Baby, baby, I'm gonna slow down, o-okay? Not gonna come in your throat, not worth it."

His thrusts gradually slowed, Jinyoung looked at him with pleading eyes, Byounggon let his cock hang on Jinyoung's tongue for a few moments. His eager lips sucked at the head to try and drag an orgasm out of him but nothing came, and so he whined in defeat. "I'll come inside you instead, yeah? You're so, so good for me, baby."

Byounggon eventually pulled out of Jinyoung's hot mouth, a trail of spit hanging between them. "Daddy will help you now," he paused for a few seconds to catch his breath— Jinyoung looked like he needed it too.

Jinyoung giggled, a warm smile spreading across his lips. "Mmhmh… come on now, need help too!"

Byounggon returned that smile, pushing him back down against the pillows, pushing his head against his neck, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. "Daddy… daddy!" Jinyoung gasped, in both a mix of pain and pleasure, hands coming up to his back to drag his nails down.

Byounggon's tongue swiped over each small mark he had left, sucking over the skin before looking at the artpiece he had created, humming in satisfaction.

He unbuttoned each button of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and throwing it onto the floor. Byounggon leaned in and connected their lips, slipping his tongue to his mouth, enjoying the taste of himself on Jinyoung's lips. 

His hand came down to Jinyoung's right nipple, taking it in between his pointer finger and thumb elicited a whimper from his pretty pink lips. Byounggon twisted the bud between his fingers and watched as his back arched. "Sensitive, baby? That's so cute, do you think you could come from just this?"

He knows the answer is yes from the way Jinyoung's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Maybe another time, I want to fuck you today."

Jinyoung nodded, heavy breaths leaving his lips. His brain was giving up on working, gradually being reduced to nothing but horiness and a string of Byounggon's name running through his head.

"Daddy," he whined, "daddy, please fuck me."

"Okay, okay, hang on a second, baby, don't wanna hurt you."

Byounggon moved away from his body and walked over to the other side of the room, and beside the unzipping of a bag and Jinyoung's breath, the room was silent for a few moments.

He came back to Jinyoung and stared again, "you need to relax, baby." He was quiet again as he worked the lube between his fingers.

"I-I… I know." He murmured, muscles becoming tight again when he felt Byounggon prodding at his hole.

Byounggon rubbed his hip gently with the other hand, "we'll take it slow, yeah? I'm not gonna hurt you, my love." Jinyoung nodded and let out a shaky breath.

Byounggon shifted his hand from his waist and intertwined his fingers with Jinyoung's, squeezing gently. "Hold onto me."

He kissed Jinyoung's lips and started pressing his finger in, swallowing the whimper that left his lips, careful with the way he moved.

Byounggon handled him gently, taking his time with stretching his rim and easing his walls. Even when he had two fingers in he refused to insert his cock despite Jinyoung's begging.

Jinyoung already felt full but he knew it would be nothing compared to the real thing. "You're so pretty, baby." He said whilst scissoring his fingers, tracing kisses along Jinyoung's neck.

"Why are you like this?"

"Because I love you."

Jinyoung gave a shy smile when Byounggon pulled his fingers out, "you're cute, now come on, fuck me."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Byounggon asked, but his desperation was given away by the shakiness in his voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Tell me if it hurts."

It hurt. But Jinyoung loved it, feeling his walls burn when Byounggon pushed inside of him. His nails dug into Byounggon's knuckles, hard enough to draw blood.

Byounggon kissed along his jawbone, his cheeks, his forehead, staring him deep in h

the eyes. Gentle, his eyes were gentle, deep with love and desire, and it made Jinyoung's head fuzzy with  _ need _ .

"Baby, you're so tight."

Jinyoung whined, unable to put anything he wanted to say into words. Byounggon was nudging at his prostate already. He started to thrust, starting out shallow but then the pain subsided and he felt him push in fully, bodies flush against each other. Jinyoung let out a moan so loud that Hyunsuk would complain the next morning.

He came sooner than he would like to admit.

His body shook, something inside him snapping and letting him be consumed by his orgasm. Byounggon aided him through it by reaching down and tugging at his cock, Jinyoung's back arched off the bed and he almost screamed.

Byounggon came soon after, thrusts stuttering before they came to a hault and he groaned, throwing his head back, Jinyoung whimpering at the sight, warmth spreading through his body. 

Byounggon's body fell upon his own and they smiled at each other, a comfortable silence spreading over the two of them as Jinyoung tried to regain some sort of mental capacity after what was probably the best fucking of his life.

"Hi, baby."

"Hey."

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Byounggon's waist, "sleepy."

A kiss was pressed to his sweaty hair, before it was brushed out of his eyes. "Sleep then, baby, we'll clean this up in the morning."

  
  
  


The next sound they heard was someone's fist banging against the door. "These walls are really thin, you know?"

They giggled— Seunghun would get over it soon.


End file.
